His Butler, Forever
by Dawn Kelyee
Summary: Ciel has been alive for nearly 100 hundred years now as a demon. He goes to the United States to find a suitable place to live and his path crosses with the infamous Artemis Fowl, and now he is the only one who can stop a full out war that will reveal LEP
1. His Butler, Twin Minds  Chapter 1

His Butler, Twin Minds

"My Young Lord, it is time to wake." The demon called as he opened the curtains. "Today's breakfast consists of poached eggs, salmon, and Bigelow Tea." The blue haired boy simply covered his head with his feather pillow.

"I thought you said it was easier to wake in the morning as a demon. It has only gotten harder." His voice was muffled, but still heard.

"It is to most, but you know that you're different than most." He said with a friendly smile.

"Oh shut up Sebastian." He growled, tossing the pillow aside and sitting up.

"Oh My Lord, how you must love keeping me in internal torment," Sebastian said as he walked to his master's dresser to get his clothes. He retrieved his usual uniform. The day started as most did those days. It had been nearly one hundred and fifteen years since Ciel became a demon, but time seemed to pass slowly. Ciel hadn't seen his beloved Elizabeth since the time he had his trusted butler tell everyone in England that he had died. Ciel had tried living in the Underworld for a few years, but found that demons were harder to live with than most humans. Unlike humans, demons were almost all blood-thirsty brutes.

"America is different than I am use to," Commented the young looking boy as he looked out the window to one of the great lakes that he hadn't yet discovered the name to. The once Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, now a demon, found himself leaning on the balcony of a home his butler Sebastian had just finished making. In America, Ciel hoped to establish a new name for him, ridding himself of his past memories that only brought him grief and sorrow. He hated how he had left Elizabeth, but knew that she couldn't be brought into the world he was about to enter.

Ciel Phantomhive found himself perched on the balcony's slender support beam as breakfast was brought out to him. He jumped down and walked elegantly to the table and sat down.

"Sebastian? I've been meaning to ask. How is it that you come across this food when we rarely visit any town, and have little or no income?" Ciel asked, not looking up from his plate as he ate.

"My Lord, If I couldn't perform such a simple task, then what kind of butler would I be?" He asked, grinning his sheepish grin.

The boy gave a slightly irritated sigh as he finished his food and drank the last bit of his tea.

"What is on today's planner?" He asked, wiping his face with the napkin then standing and looking back out to the lake.

"Today we are packing a few things to go around America and find if this is where you wish to live for the next hundred years to come, or if you would prefer somewhere else." His loyal butler said, collecting the dishes in one hand and pouring his master more tea with the other.

"Hurry, I'd like to get this trip over with." Ciel demanded.

"As you wish, my Lord," he bowed before he went inside to do the dishes and pack a few of his master's belongings for the long trip around America.

It was currently in the year 2011; Sebastian was well over one thousand years old, Ciel just about one hundred and thirty. America's population had drastically grown since the first time he had laid foot on American soil. Over the hundred years, they had traveled as butler and master to nearly every country, region, and territory. Their trips lead them down the Mississippi River and to an airport, where Sebastian talked his way into first-class feeless.

"Would you like a child's menu?" Asked the plane attendant, giving a cheery smile.

"No I would not. I would, however, like a cup of your strongest tea and the finest meals this lowly commercial plane makes, or have my butler prepare something worthy for me to eat." The attendant nodded quickly, fleeing to the kitchen.

"My Lord, must you be so demanding to a common worker?" Sebastian asked with a deep sigh.

"It's a habit, as you should very well know." Ciel scoffed.

Not even four seats behind Ciel and Sebastian sat another boy and his butler. This boy was an infamous mastermind and thief. His brilliance matched that of Ciel's. His butler may have been just a mere human, but his strength compared to the nearly perfect Sebastian's.

"That boy's arrogance matches even yours, Artemis." Said the 12 year olds butler, who was actually called, Butler.

"And his butler doesn't look like he could stand a minute against you." The boy, Artemis, replied."

"Some people are stronger than they appear." Butler said.

"That is very true." Came Sebastian's voice from next to them. "I heard you talking about my master and I."

Butler stood swiftly; hand ready to grab the glock that he got past security due to help from some special LEP recon friends.

"I thought you were going to be more of a threat," Commented Artemis. "You're just a simple demon." He continued with a yawn.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I'm a very large threat if my master wishes me to be."

"And just who do you serve? A pathetic little boy who wants revenge? Wants wealth?"

"No." Ciel said from where he sat, not looking back. "I am Ciel Phantomhive, once guard dog to the queen of England, the Earl, Phantomhive." He stood and turned to the three. He wore a black eye patch over his right eye.

Artemis also stood. The two matched in height and personality.

"And as to why he serves me," A small, sly, devious smirk crossed his face. "He serves me for that is what I wish, just as I wish you to be removed from my presence."

"My Lord, you know what you must do." Sebastian said with a smug grin.

Ciel's never smiling face showed slight pleasure. "Sebastian," He moved his right hand to his eye patch and removed it, "I order yo—"

He was interrupted by the seat belt button flashing, and a female voice interrupting them.

Ciel scowled a bit, sitting down and doing as it said, as did Artemis. Sebastian and Butler stayed standing, eyes locked. Ciel put his eye patch back on and leaned back.

"Sebastian, come." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian bowed, "Of course, my Lord," He walked over and sat down, buckling up.

The plane slowly descended; landing and coasting until it came to a halt. The two boys and their butlers were the last to leave.

Artemis scowled a bit. When they had left the plane, they were surrounded by both men and women carrying everything between 38 supers to hand held grenades.

Butler appeared panicked; sweat was running down his face.

"Hand over Fowl and nobody will get hurt," Said the one in charge of the small mob.

Ciel gave out a sigh, "Sebastian, kill anyone who attacks, and keep those two alive."

"As you wish, my Lord," Sebastian replied, bowing. He moved in front of Artemis and Butler.

"I will ask you to leave. And if you value your lives, you will." He said.

"Kill him," Growled the leader.

Bullets rang out from all around him. Sebastian caught every one of them between his fingers except for one, which went straight through his skull.

"This is it..," Mumbled Butler, thinking his last hope to keep his disciple safe had deplimished.

"It is anything but over." He heard Ciel say. "Sebastian, get yourself up and kill them." HE removed his eye patch. "This is an order." The contract symbol on his right eye glowed brightly.

Sebastian stood, and then threw every bullet back to the person who fired it, killing them all in a single blow. The bullet hole wasn't there, neither was the bullet in his skull.

"Satisfied?" Sebastian asked.

"No. You could have accomplished what you needed too much sooner if you had not played dead like a damned mutt." Ciel said as he moved his medium length hair out of the way.

Sebastian's eyes returned to their usual shade of red. "I apologize, my Lord." He said, scowling softly from haven been called a mutt, his least favorite animal.

Butler looked at Sebastian. "How did you do that..? I've seen demons before, I've seen leprecons, trolls, centaurs, everything. Even down to pesky pixies, but I've never seen anyone get up after being shot through their skull. How did you survive and kill them all?"

"I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said as he picked up all fifteen of his masters bags. "If I could not perform such a simple task, then what sort of butler would I be?"

"You're Artemis Fowl? From Ireland?" Ciel interrupted, securely fastening his eye patch on.

"Of course, is there any other 12 year old mastermind?" Artemis said sarcastically.

"Yes. Last year I was, when I was 12." Ciel said, lying about his age. Ciel shrugged, "Sebastian, come along. We are leaving."

"Yes, my Lord."

When the two left, Artemis looked at Butler.

"I never ask anyone except you for help, but we may need them for my current mission."

"I understand. They boy's butler could be of major assistance." He agreed, "I will look him up immediately."


	2. His Butler, Followed Chapter 2

His Butler, Followed

As the Earl and butler departed, Butler took his principles few bags to the limo that waited for them. He opened the limo's door for Artemis to climb in, and then took his seat as the limo's driver. He started the car, and then got into the long line waiting to exit the airport. He retrieved Artemis' computer and ran a universal search for Ciel Phantomhive.

"Artemis..." Butler murmured, opening the window that connected passenger to driver.

"What troubles you?" He asked, closing the book he had already read nearly 14 times, The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. 

"It's that boy, Ciel Phantomhive. The files on him said he died nearly 100 years ago."

"Try running him through the LEP database," Artemis stated, looking to his book, wondering how that was possible the boy seemed to be a mere human.

"Sir, I already have. It comes up the same way. He managed to sneak past both LEP security and human. I don't know how he managed it, if it is even him." Butler replied, going over the files again.

"I've dealt with multiple types of creatures that we believed to be fairytales years ago. And now we are dealing with a new breed of monsters."

"Butler, I hate to ask you of this, but I need you to hold of his master as I question the boy." He said.

"If you are sure about it, I will." He said, uncertain on whether he should do as told. He couldn't risk losing his principle. They had grown to be more than just butler and master, more like two friends whose friendship continued to grow.

"I am sure, my friend." He said, and then picked back up his book. "We will find them, though it may take a while."

"..I don't think it will take very long." He said, pointing out the window toward the master and butler that was walking into a large hotel, the butler still carrying all of his lord's bags.

Artemis nodded, "Get us rooms in that hotel. Then use our LEP friend's equipment to find out what room those two are residing in." He spoke clearly as they pulled up to the valet parking at the Bellagio hotel.

Butler got out, opening his master's door for him to get out, then fetched his bags and headed into the hotel to check in. They entered as Sebastian and Ciel exited the room and headed to their assigned room.

"I'd like a room please." Butler said, setting Artemis' bags down.

"You got here just in time, we have one room left." The concierge said, getting them the room key. Butler paid for the room, which cost nearly $200 dollars.

Butler looked at the room key and the number, then picked up his bags, following the young boy who had already began walking there.

"Sir, the room is just-"Butler began.

"I know." Artemis stated, stopping outside of their room and getting the key from him, then opened the door.

Later that night, when all was dark and most guests were either in their rooms asleep, or scurrying around the strip, Butler went to the roof, having knocked out the guards up there. He turned to face a shadowy figure that followed him up.

"You are following my master and me, why?" He asked, moving into the dim light.

"No reason." Butler responded blandly, and then grinned slightly. He retrieved the gun at his side, having to do his best to hold the demon butler off for at least 5 minutes for his master. He raised it to aim at Sebastian. He fired, having the demon jump straight up into the air and grab the eating utensils that he carried as weapons. He flung the knives at the human, who managed to dodge all, and get one repealed by the barrel of his gun. Sebastian came at Butler, who dodged despite his age and managed to land a few blows on him. Even though his fist met Sebastian's flesh a few times, it did nothing to slow the demon's agility.

As the two fought Artemis used a laser pen, designed by Foaly, to cut through the doors locks and enter the room. It was pitch black, and no sign of life. He had witnessed Sebastian leave, but not Ciel.

"You've gone and ruined one of my tailcoats." Sebastian stated, sighing as he examined the ripped portion of his uniform.

Butler blinked a bit, wondering how a simple suit could mean so much to someone.

Artemis closed the door behind him, than froze as he felt cold steel press against the back of his neck.

"You occupy my butler so that you can speak with me. Simply knocking would have done just as well." Ciel, the one holding the gun, asserted coldly.

"I came to find out if you are an imposter, or simply an old man." He posed.

"I am neither. I am the true Ciel Phantomhive, and none can even come close to veiling themselves as me. My age is as your reports say. My body will not age, but my mind has." Ciel said, keeping the pistol against Artemis' skull.

"How do you live still, as so many have died?" Artemis questioned.

"An incident occurred a hundred years ago, and that is all you need to know. Your little butler may be in some trouble, I'm going to order Sebastian to drag him to me."

Artemis growled a bit without meaning to.

"This is simply a game that I've learned to play better and better over the years." Ciel said, turning the lights on with his free hand. He put the pistol away, only to have the young crime lord turn on his heel and slam his fist into his face.

Ciel reeled back, having not expected anyone to lay a finger on him. It had been decades since anyone dared to do that. He scowled and was about to go after him, when he realized he knew he could do something much worse. "Sebastian." He said, removing his jet black eye patch. "Come to me, and bring that butler."

Sebastian went down to one knee, "Yes, my Lord." He said, than grinned at Butler. He stood up, "I haven't used my full strength, as I have known that you were a mere distraction for me. Ciel and I both knew of this. And now, you will meet my true strength." His eyes turned to their shadowy purple, his pupils narrowing to that of a cat.

"I am sorry Artemis..." Butler breathed out, than got ready. He had already gotten tired from having to fight the demon. He felt adrenaline fill his body as the flight of fight response kicked in. "So be it." He said, than ran at Sebastian, lasting a few minutes before getting knocked onto his back, knocking the wind out of him for a moment too long.

"I will admit," Sebastian said. "You are more of an opponent than most humans and demon's I've fought." He said, picking the male up and bringing him to his master's room.

When he entered the room, Sebastian frowned, "My Lord..." He set the male down, then fell to a knee, bowing his head in shame, "I apologize, I did not stop that boy from harming you, and I have yet to prepare your late night tea."


End file.
